


Asami Flavored

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food Porn, Food is Mentioned, I'm not sure what to tag that as sooo, Omegaverse, Requested Story, Sex, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Who needs a plate when you can just use your own bare body to eat off of?





	Asami Flavored

Korra wasn’t really a big fan of sweets. Sometimes when she had too much, it left an unappetizing aftertaste on her tongue. She could only have it in moderation, or else it would ruin her appetite.

 

Yet, watching Asami quiver under her, Korra couldn’t deny this type of sweetness. Melting whipped cream dripped along Asami’s smooth skin, causing ripe berries to dribble off her smooth complexion, along with carefully placed mint leaves as the finishing touch. Fresh and cut fruits were carefully arranged on Asami’s nude body, hugging along the circumference of her breast, neatly integrated with the whipped cream along her toned stomach, and etched along her thighs like a tattoo. Korra’s mouth watered immensely. She could already taste the tart and sweetness of the berries with the Omega’s rose scent as a refresher on her palate. Taking a deep breath, Korra could smell exactly that and she lets a low groan.

 

“Korra,” Asami whispers with a husky tone, reaching her hand out to make a come hither motion. “Happy birthday, baby.”

 

The sound of Asami’s voice brought Korra back to reality. The Alpha took a huge gulp, mostly so she didn’t have to literally look like she was drooling over her girlfriend. “For me?”

 

_ That was a stupid question _ , Korra thought,  _ Spirits...where’s my fucking phone when I need it the most?  _

 

Asami lets out a warm smile, tilting her head to the side, letting some small blueberries drop down onto the bed. “Yes, you, silly girl.”

 

Slowly sauntering over to the bed, Korra lets out a low laugh as her eyes scan every detail of Asami’s decorated body. Her mouth itched to snatched a raspberry off of Asami’s hardening nipples. Instead, Korra asks, “Not that I’m complaining, but what gave you this idea? I mean, this is...” Korra could feel her core grow tight. “Sweet.” She lets out a lopsided grin after the pun left her lips.

 

Asami shrugs her shoulder, lazily picking up a strawberry off her stomach, holding it up as if to feignedly look at it. “I know you don’t really care for sweets in general but,” Asami lets out a sly smirk, flashing a wink at Korra. “I know how much you like eating me.”

 

“Spirits,” Korra groaned. She could feel her cock starting to strain against her pants. This was something new and greatly appreciated. The Alpha felt a hunger rising within her. The urge to taste Asami’s whipped cream tainted skin, to pluck the sliced fruits off with only her mouth, and savor the flavor of Asami mixed with this exotic sweetness, all of it was enough for Korra to start peeling off her clothes. “Fuck, Asami,” She whined, desperate to start to dive in. 

 

Not breaking eye contact, Asami took a generous bite into the strawberry she held. Her full red lips wrapped around the fruit. The corner of her lips quirked upwards in a mischievous smirk. Her tongue slipped out a bit as she swallowed her piece, all while keeping eye contact with Korra.

 

Korra drank every detail as she shed the last few articles of her clothes. Once she was bare, she crawled over Asami, avoiding contact with her body as much as she can. Her hand reached out, pulling Asami in for a rough kiss. Korra could taste the strawberry on Asami’s tongue. Groaning loudly, Korra ravished Asami’s lips, desperate to enjoy every second of flavor she could get. She growls, “You’re so fucking addicting.”

 

A low moan escaped Asami’s lips. She whimpers, “You haven’t even gotten a taste of your cake, baby.”

 

“Patience, Asami,” Korra whispers. “I want to enjoy every bite.”

 

Patience was far from Korra’s mind at this point, ironically. Her head dipped down to Asami’s breast, snatching a raspberry from one of Asami’s peaks. As she munched on the raspberry, her eyes linger on the pink nipple that glowed as it was surrounded by whipped cream. The moment she swallowed her fruit, Korra eagerly latched a hardened tip into her mouth, using her tongue to lap as much whipped cream as she could. Swirling her tongue in circles, Korra lets out a hungry growl as she heard Asami releasing small whimpers. She moved her head to the other nipple, and instead, latched her teeth around it. Korra used enough pressure for Asami to know that she was using her teeth but not enough to actually hurt the Omega. However, she made sure to abuse the tip a bit, making Asami cry out.

 

“K-Korra!” She whined, using her hand to nudge Korra off her chest. “Too rough.”

 

Now it was Korra's turn to smirk. She swallowed the raspberry before saying, “Sorry. I guess I mistake your nipple as a berry.”

 

Asami resisted the urge to roll her eyes, biting her lower lip to suppress a laugh. Instead, she playfully smacked Korra’s shoulder as she gently warned, “Finish your cake and if you bite me again, then I’ll go shower.”

 

“Yes ma'am,” Korra says, licking her lips as she gazed down Asami’s body. Crawling down the Omega’s body, Korra’s tongue lapped up all the cream off of Asami’s skin. Her lips capture every fruit that was on display for her. She savored the taste of each one, enjoying the slight aftertaste of her lover. With each swallow, she thanked Asami by kissing along her body. Lower and lower she went until Korra was at the grand prize.

 

While Korra still had some fruit leftover on Asami’s thigh, they were far from her mind. Her eyes rested on the supple pink folds of Asami’s sex. Without hesitation, Korra dove right in. Asami lets out a small yelp, jerking her legs hard enough that the fruit fell over but both women didn’t care. Korra’s tongue eagerly lapped at the wetness that has gathered there. She was pleased that Asami greatly enjoyed having Korra eat fruits off of her. The Alpha purred along the soaking folds of Asami’s sex, using her tongue to lap up a sweetness that she usually preferred. Asami’s voice grew a bit higher as Korra coax her along with long licks and teasing sucks on her clit. 

 

After a few more minutes, Korra got off. Her hand went straight down to her hardening cock. As much as she enjoyed eating Asami out, her body hungered for more. She wanted to ‘eat’ up Asami in a different way. With a few more jerks on her cock with her hand, it grew to full length. She could feel Asami’s eyes on it. The Omega was already spreading her legs a bit wider, ready to accommodate her Alpha. 

 

Not wanting to waste any time, Korra lined up her cock with Asami’s entrance. The tip rubbed along the hole, slipping against it. Korra nudged into it some more to tease Asami. She lets out a ragged sigh but remained silent. This was Korra’s special day and she was willing to put up with her lover’s teasing.

 

But Korra knew she wouldn’t last long too. Slowly, she started to push the tip in. The tip slipped in with a plop. Asami’s walls practically sucked it in, almost halfway. Korra hissed at the heat, churning the tightness in her core. She felt something was satisfied within her. A hunger that was being fed. Double checking on Asami to see if she was all right, Korra pulled out and slowly pushed back in. She kept pushing until her shaft was all the way in.

 

Asami lets out a loud cry once Korra was fully sheathed inside. She whimpers, “Hmm, all for you. It’s all for you, baby.”

 

Korra’s hips started to set a pace, slowly pulling her hips out and pushing back in. Her cock shivered as it snuggled into wet walls. The tip of her cock practically scraped along a sensitive part of Asami’s walls, eliciting a loud groan from her. Korra pants, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

“Korra!” Asami squealed when Korra started rutting her way inside. The shaft plunged into the molten heat, making Asami’s body ignite in flames. The Alpha’s core was straining to hold on, not wanting to release too soon. The sweetness of her lovemaking, the taste of Asami on her tongue, and the sensation of Asami’s walls clenching around her cock were all embedded into Korra’s mind. She wanted to savor this moment as long as she can but it was hard when Asami’s walls were intoxicatingly amazing at milking her. 

 

“Asami,” Korra growls, feeling the edge coming closer. Her shaft pushed through spread walls, tipping along the cervix, making Asami moan even louder. “Fuck.”

 

“Cum, baby!” Asami urged, looking up at Korra with her green eyes. “It’s okay, we can go all night. It’s your special night, Korra.”

 

Korra could feel Asami purposely clenching her walls. The tightness of Asami’s sex was immense and her cock twitched hard, bubbling over the pot. With one last powerful thrust, Korra held back a roar as her shaft sprung out her essence within Asami. Once it came out, it didn’t stop. Korra coated Asami’s inner walls with her seed, filling up her Omega.

 

“Good, girl. That’s good, Korra. There you go,” Asami coaxed her Alpha, rocking her hips a bit to match with Korra to help ease out her orgasm. 

 

“S-sorry,” Korra stuttered. “I couldn't hold back. I was only thinking of myself.”

 

“That’s okay, Korra,” Asami says, kissing along her neck. “It’s your birthday. You can be as selfish as you want.”

 

“B-but,” Korra begins to say before being silenced by Asami.

 

Asami gives Korra a kiss on the lips before saying, with a smirk, “If you take a shower with me, you are more than welcome to make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me by 09-26. I hope this made your birthday a bit more special!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro--nerd


End file.
